Multi-core based computing may be used to solve a number of data intensive problems. Computers with multiple cores can be implemented as compute blades in a blade rack, a plurality of computers organized as one or more computing clusters, or some other suitable organization. These computers with multiple cores can be used within a data center, server farm, or some other suitable facility.